The present invention relates generally to an offset agricultural implement hitch that can be attached to an implement behind the tractor with the implement offset to one side of the tractor. The invention is particularly, but not exclusively designed for use in towing a planter, such that it is possible to plant soybeans or other crops in corn stubble (or other crop stubble) more easily.
It is well known that various implements can be towed behind a tractor. Normally, the attached implement is towed directly behind the tractor, providing an effective function since the implement can be simply pulled centrally and directly behind the tractor. However, it has been a long-standing problem in certain cropping practices to provide effective planting (or other crop related action) when the implement is pulled directly behind the tractor.
In many cases the tractor operator simply drives the tractor straight down the crop rows while pulling the implement directly behind the tractor. This can make it difficult for the implement to perform its designated function, since it would be aligning with and going directly over the old crop rows. These crop rows contain crop stubble and plant remnants from previous crops and harvests that impede the implement's performance on alternating rows.
It would be advantageous to provide a specifically designed hitch that offsets the implement from the tractor to allow for easier manipulation of the crop material while allowing the implement's components easier movement and performance of its designated function.